


Last Night In Laketown

by AmbiguouslyGayBagginshield



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Thorin, Happy Ending, Humor, Humour, Laketown, M/M, Piercings, Riding, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smoking, Smut with hints of fluff, Thorin Is an Idiot, Thorin is a Softie, but we love him anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:56:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1458418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbiguouslyGayBagginshield/pseuds/AmbiguouslyGayBagginshield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo and Thorin simultaneously realise that the last time they had sex may be the last time they EVER have sex, with Smaug waiting just around the corner. There is only one problem where can they find short folk that are interested in sex with males in the middle of Laketown??! Sexy times ensue.</p><p> <br/>‘I can think of someone who’s your height and male.’ Bilbo said slowly, that drink may have been stronger than he had thought, this was crazy. Was he being a little too obvious?</p><p>‘I’m not having sex with Dwalin, he’s my best friend.’ Thorin snapped.</p><p>Fucking really? Bilbo sighed; it was a good job Thorin was pretty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Night In Laketown

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own The Hobbit.

‘Evening,’ Bilbo said, clearing his throat a little as he joined Thorin on the unnecessarily cold balcony. His feet brushing fine snow as he sidled up to the dwarven king. The dwarf was looking towards the lonely mountain, despite his eyes being fixed on his home, the home he spent years dreaming of and trekked half-way across Middle-Earth to reclaim, the king-to be was frowning worriedly. Granted it was not impossible that he was worrying about the little issue of the massive fucking dragon that had taken up residence in the mountain, but this looked different.  
  
‘Who died?’ Bilbo asked, trying to lighten the mood of the dark, broody, bubble he seemed to have unknowingly walked into. Thorin did not respond. If Bilbo were to trust himself he would say he saw the corner of Thorin’s lips twitch a little. But alas, he did not have the eyes of an elf. He looked back at the party, catching sight of Bofur who was in the middle of a drinking game with one of the guards of Laketown. They were drinking way too much. Bilbo had drunk a little himself, mostly to warm his bones and dull the worry and sense of dread he was feeling about stealing from a potentially alive and very dangerous dragon.  
  
He sighed, pulling his coat tighter around him. Why was it so cold? He leant against the railing next to Thorin, probably closer to him than necessary but he was cold and the dwarf seemed to radiate heat. His eyes trailed slowly from the mountain to Thorin’s face. He was wonderfully beautiful, not that Bilbo would ever tell him that. He doubted beautiful was a word Dwarven men found flattering, it would surely be things such as ‘ruggedly handsome’ and ‘chiselled’.  
  
‘You’re not having second thoughts are you?’ Bilbo joked light-heartedly. Ok, so he was only half joking. No matter how great he would imagine Erebor is, no matter how great the riches…no matter how bright Thorin’s smile would shine when he reached his home, he was not chomping at the bit to get burned alive by a dragon. No sir, he was a Baggins and he would die in his home, surrounded by his future husband and his family with a belly full of good food and wine.  
  
Thorin’s icy blue eyes fell from the mountain, his eyes fixing on Bilbo’s. ‘And what would you do if I were, Bilbo?’ He asked, face surprisingly open. This was not banter he really wanted to know Bilbo’s answer. Bilbo swallowed, feeling a little put upon by the dwarf’s gaze.  
  
‘I would renew my contract and stand by you with whatever choice you made.’ He said firmly, raising his head a little, triumphantly. Thorin smiled, apparently pleased with this answer before his eyes caught the mountain again and his smile turned sad.  
  
‘Loyalty. It is loyalty like yours that worries me.’ He sighed, bringing his fingers to scrub his beard. His eyes were fixed on the mountain.  
  
‘Explain.’  
  
‘I should not have brought them.’ Thorin said sadly, turning to look back into the room where Fili and Kili were boisterously singing as song that in Thorin’s opinion they were way too young to understand, let alone sing. Bilbo followed his gaze, mirroring him as he turned back. Thorin’s eyes fell to the boats below them; he couldn’t bring himself to look at the mountain.  
  
‘They’re so young. Fili and Kili, oh and young Ori.’ He covered his eyes with his hand, rubbing them with a groan.  
  
‘It’s bad enough that I’m leading my friends to-’  
  
‘And a hobbit.’ Bilbo added, not wanting to be forgotten in this equation, granted he did not want the dwarf to feel guiltier but he wanted to be acknowledged.  
  
‘No, not my friends and a hobbit. My friends. Do not doubt yourself.’ There was a slightly uncomfortable pause; neither could really think how to follow that statement.  
  
‘All I can think about...' Thorin sighed, picking at one of his fingernails anxiously. 'Is all the things they’ll miss if we fail, if Smaug is still alive and kicking. They won’t get to fall in love or have children or spend days in bed because it’s too cold to go outside. They’ll never see summer again or…’ Bilbo was beginning to feel very glum as Thorin reminded him of all the things that he was going to miss if he became Smaug’s personal barbequed snack. He felt a tear track down his face. He might never taste fresh strawberries and cream again. He might never know what it felt like to be truly and utterly loved by someone, he could die alone. Worst of all he might never be fed fresh strawberries and cream by his gorgeous loving husband!  
  
‘Mahal they’ll never even know what sex is like.’ Thorin laughed humourlessly. Well at least Bilbo had that. He had been courted by one or two hobbits in his time and had the odd one night stand. In the Shire, sex without love was fine until a child became involved. This usually meant that even the young hobbits who did not have a taste for men would dabble a little with other male hobbits in their youth as it was less risky.  
  
It was then that it struck him how long it had been since the last time he had sex. The last time was with Dreagal Maggot, the farmer’s son. Damn that was almost four years ago now. And it had been dreadful. Dreagal was a very selfish lover and never let Bilbo top. He would stick it in, wiggle it around a bit, blow his load and they were finished. Bilbo hardly ever even managed to get fully erect before they were done.  
  
Oh no! That could absolutely not be his last sexual experience. If he was going to die within the next two days he was going to get laid right here right now whilst he had the chance. Well, not right here per say, it was dreadfully cold on this balcony, had he mentioned that yet?  
  
‘Shit I need to get laid.’ Bilbo spoke firmly. He only realised his company when he heard a shock cough. He turned to look at Thorin, who’s face looked a little like a fish. He kept frowning then raising his eyebrows, blinking rapidly, as he tried to process what the hobbit had just said and trying to send words to his currently out of order mouth.  
  
‘Thorin, I am very sorry about how insensitive I’m being, I understand that you’re worried and I would love to comfort you but I just realised that the last time I had sex could be the last time I have sex ever and it was not good experience.’ He said slowly and clearly, holding Thorin shoulders so he could look him levelly in the eye. Something seemed to click in Thorin’s eyes as Bilbo said this.  
  
‘Oh Mahal, me too.’ Looking a mixture of bewildered and annoyed as he went to lean against the railing again. He looked up at the sky as if a sexual partner would fall right on top of him, and preferably not get off him until they left tomorrow.  
  
‘But who? In my experience men dislike sexual intercourse with shorter folk because we remind them of children. Plus there are fewer men willing to bed men here.’ Thorin said sorrowfully, placing his head in his hands in despair.  
  
‘I can think of someone who’s your height and male.’ Bilbo said slowly, that drink may have been stronger than he had thought, this was crazy. Was he being a little too obvious?  
  
‘I’m not having sex with Dwalin, he’s my best friend.’ Thorin snapped.  
  
Fucking really? Bilbo sighed; it was a good job Thorin was pretty. He crept closer to the dwarf, his chest pressed against Thorin’s arm and shoulder.  
  
‘Not Dwalin you dunce.’ Bilbo chuckled. Was it necessary for the hobbit to be so close? He turned to speak mouth open in slight conclusion.  
  
The ‘who?’ that Thorin was about to respond with was lost as Bilbo’s lips covered his. He blinked in shock as his…their burglar kissed him. The kiss was light and short, Bilbo’s lips were a little chilly but impossibly soft against Thorin’s own chapped, dry lips. Bilbo pulled away, finger running down Thorin’s chest to rest in the belt loop on his tunic. Both their eyes ran up from Bilbo’s finger to meet the other’s gaze.  
  
Despite the allure of Bilbo’s eyes, Thorin’s gaze quickly dropped to his pink lips and the hobbit chewed his bottom lip between his teeth. Oh, this was happening all right. Thorin lunged forward, catching Bilbo’s lips as his arms quickly spun around him. This kiss was rougher than the last. The other kiss had been wary, asking for permission and always saying it’s ‘please’ and ‘thank you’s. This kiss was hard, full of pent up sexual tension and need. It was the kind of kiss that made promises, promises to fuck you really good whilst holding two fingers up to your worst enemy.  
  
Bilbo pushed him back, away from the railings, and against the wall. Thorin gasped into the kiss a little in shock, he was not expecting Bilbo to be so… assertive but bugger it all it was so hot. It’s just like Thorin’s always said, well mostly said since they went on the journey, mostly to himself so nobody would know he liked the hobbit, ‘you learn something new about a hobbit everyday’.  
  
Bilbo’s hands were on each side of his face now, pulling him as close as he could, tongue sliding into his mouth. Thorin groaned into the kiss. This was not the direction he had expected the evening to take but he was defiantly not complaining. After a while of hard kissing, Thorin really needed to breathe. He pulled away, quickly latching his lips onto Bilbo’s neck as his hands fell from their place around Bilbo’s waist to his arse. Each hand grasped a handful of his deliciously plump arse.  
  
Bilbo sighed in response, pressing his hips closer against Thorin’s and rolling them a little. Thorin moaned in pleasure but also in frustration it was nowhere near enough. He decided breathing was not as fun as he remembered and returned his lips to Bilbo’s. Suddenly Bilbo became very stiff, and not in the good way. His lips became unresponsive beneath Thorin’s before he pulled away. Thorin was about to complain when Bilbo’s finger covered his lips, silencing him.  
  
‘Someone’s coming.’ Bilbo whispered hurriedly. ‘I’ll wait for you in your room.’ He purred quickly pressing a kiss to his lips. Bilbo smiled and bowed to the Master as he passed him through the doorway.  
  
‘Ah, Master Oakenshield.’ Well damn, Thorin thought as Bilbo sent him a full on bedroom eyes look behind the man’s back. Let’s hope that whatever the truly disgusting man wanted to speak with him about would be quick otherwise he might give him a serious case of blue balls.  
  
It was a whole hour later that Thorin trudged through the door to his room. It was a very nice room. The Master had given Thorin a fancy room with the hope that Thorin would see him favourably after this. He obviously wanted to set up relations with the mountain early. It was not exactly extravagant but it was nicer than all  the other rooms, excluding the master’s bedroom obviously.  
  
Bilbo was laid across the carved bed. His eyes closed as he snoozed. Damn, you know you've been too long when your lover has fallen asleep waiting for you. He sighed, pushing the door with his foot. He needed a drink, talking to that guy way too much work. Thorin winced as the door shut loudly, his head whipping round to look at Bilbo who stirred a little then settled. He breathed a breath of relief, turning back to the jug and cup on the table in front of him. He inspected the inside of the jug, sniffing it to try and discern what the oddly coloured liquid was.  
  
Suddenly a pair of arms encircled his waist, causing him to almost drop the cup in his hand. He had been about to reach for a weapon when he heard a voice whisper in his ear.  
  
'Didn't your mother ever tell you it's rude to keep people waiting?' Bilbo growled, his lips finding his neck to peck long kisses upon it.  
  
'Sorry, I couldn't get away from him.' He sighed, letting his head fall to the side presenting more of his neck for Bilbo to kiss. He quickly pushed the jug and half full cup of...wine? We'll go with wine. Pushing it as far to the other end of the table as he could. Bilbo turned him around, not forcefully or anything, just hard enough to let Thorin know that he wanted him.  
  
The dwarf raised an eyebrow when Bilbo patted the table in front of him. He wanted him to sit up there? He shrugged deciding to just go with it and sat up on the table. Bilbo walked the short distance to the edge of the table. His hands reached Thorin's knees as he positioned himself between them.  
  
Thorin grinned at Bilbo, their faces centimetres apart. Their noses brushed and for one of the first times in his life Thorin was glad to have such a big nose. In dwarven culture big noses were considered attractive but Thorin had been reliably informed by Dwalin that it was a good job he had that long elvish blade as if it were any shorter Thorin's nose would reach the orcs before his sword did.  
  
He could feel Bilbo's hot breath against mouth. He kissed the dwarf, sucking his tongue as it entered his mouth. This position was definitely a good choice on Bilbo's part. Thorin had been in this sort of position before but he was always in Bilbo's place. He was always the dominant never the submissive. All his lovers had assumed he'd want the position because he was prince and Thorin had too much pride to ask them to take him. Bilbo seemed to take the dominant role happily and somehow seemed to know that Thorin liked it.  
  
Eventually Bilbo pulled away, his fingers tangled in Thorin's hair, his other hand teasingly stroking his thigh.  
  
'I think you are wearing too many clothes.' He purred, licking a strip along the shell of Thorin's large dwarven ears.  
  
'Funny I'd say the same thing about you.'  
  
Thorin quickly threw off his coat as Bilbo's fingers pushed beneath the red tunic, revelling in the feel of the hot skin beneath, before tugging the garment over Thorin's head. Once he had managed to wrestle the dwarf from the fabric prison, he stepped back a little to look at him. Thorin was scowling at him from beneath his now messy hair which made him look like he had been dragged through a hedge backwards. Bilbo stifled a chuckled before letting his eyes run down Thorin’s torso.  
  
And this torso was unlike any he'd ever seen. The muscles were hard and defined as though somebody had carved him from marble. His abs and pecks were dusted with dark curling hair and littered with scars. Apparently Bilbo had been staring for quite a while as Thorin was looking a bit self-conscious, his hand coming around his stomach a little protectively.  
  
'You are so hot.' Bilbo breathed, stepping into his personal space as he ran his fingers through the surprisingly soft hair, as he kissed he dwarf. He felt Thorin sigh a little as he followed the curve of his peck looking for his nipple. The shape his fingers found was not what he had been expecting at all, and some of it felt cool to the touch. This was weird. Were they all like this for dwarves? He broke away from the kiss to look at the nipple. He found a circular band of metal that went straight though the bud.  
  
'What did you do to your nipple?' He asked in confusion, he had never seen or heard of anything like that before.  
  
'It’s pierced.'  
  
'Pierced like ears?' Pulling a horrified and slightly confused face that made Thorin chuckle.  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
'Surely it hurt like nobody’s business.' Bilbo frowned. Why would anybody do that?  
  
Thorin shrugged and Bilbo rolled his eyes. Typical dwarf.  
  
'Is that your only piercing?' Bilbo asked a little distractedly, despite the fact he couldn't understand why you would hurt yourself like that for jewellery nobody saw he had to admit it was really sexy.  
  
Thorin smirked at this question in a way that left Bilbo unsure whether to be excited or worried.  
  
'Don't worry you'll find it eventually when you've got me undressed.' He chuckled, raising an eyebrow before catching Bilbo's lips. Bilbo tentatively pulled on the ring eliciting a delightful gasp from the dwarf. To wipe the smirk from Bilbo's face Thorin pushed his hands under his shirt.  
  
Bilbo let out a yelp. 'Fucking hell your hands are freezing.’  
  
Thorin quickly apologised though not looking sorry in the slightest. He rubbed his hands together to warm them up as Bilbo pulled his shirt and undershirt off. He was nothing like Thorin underneath his clothes, that didn't mean however that he was self-conscious. To him Thorin was the strange one with his hard muscles. In the Shire Bilbo was considered just right when it came to his body, he was not fat but he was respectably chunky around the middle and smooth skinned.  
  
'I wonder.' Bilbo said contemplatively. Thorin raised an eyebrow. 'I wonder how many times I can make you come tonight.'  
  
Thorin grinned eagerly in anticipation at the hobbit. The dwarf's fingers went to Bilbo's trousers, fiddling with the lacings. The hobbit groaned loudly as Thorin stroked the bulge in his pants once with the tips of his fingers before starting to unlace his trousers.  
  
'I should lock the door.' Thorin murmured, not making any motion to move away but thinking about it. First, he decided he would finish on Bilbo's bottoms. Once they were fully undone Bilbo stepped away from Thorin allowing him to get down from the table and head toward the door searching for the key inside his coat pockets, having to spend a brief moment looking for the garment after he'd thrown it across the room.  
  
When the dwarf turned back from the, now locked, door he froze, dropping the keys to the ground. Bilbo was stood there naked as the day he was born, sporting a cock probably the same size as the hobbit the day he was born. Damn, whoever made that saying about big feet and big cocks obviously spent a lot of time around hobbits.  
  
'Your-you-co-' Thorin stuttering staring at his length.  
  
'What?' Bilbo said a little defensively. 'Do not judge me yet, it is not fully up yet.' Moving his hands in front of him in embarrassment.  
  
'It’s not fully erect yet!' Thorin cried in disbelief. He was starting to feel a little self-conscious about his run of the mill average, dwarven sized cock.  
  
'You're huge. You could actually impale someone on that thing.'  
  
'Oh erm thank you?' Bilbo said unsure whether that was a compliment. Deciding it was, he smirked.  
  
'Why don't you come and get it if you think it's so hot?' Bilbo smiled, crawling onto Thorin's bed, hand pumping at his cock as it grew even more in his hand.  
  
Thorin tugged at the ties on his trousers, fingers almost getting stuck in the strings due to his eagerness. The kicked them off before quickly crawling on top of Bilbo. They kissed briefly before Bilbo grabbed Thorin's shoulders and flipped them. Without any explanation he turned his back to Thorin and headed face first toward Thorin’s cock. He felt a little bit like he was under some sort of scrutiny but then the hobbit ran the tip of his finger over the cool metal piercing on the end of his cock. He gasped loudly.  
  
Bilbo groaned, licking along the slit and over the metal piercing with the point of his tongue before he swallowed his cock. He sucked hard before finding a rhythm to bob his head to, occasionally stopping to lick and suck a particularly sensitive area.  
  
Thorin stuffed his hand in his mouth, not wanting to make a lot of noise. It was partially because he didn't want anyone to hear them through the wall but mostly because he had been informed by two of his past lovers that he was too noisy. As he gripped the sheets with his free hand, something else to fill his mouth with caught his eye. From their position right now Thorin had a clear view of Bilbo's arse, his cock bobbing beneath him as he gave him an amazing blow job. His hand ran up Bilbo's leg and squeezed a cheek of his arse. Perhaps he could return the favour.  
  
Thorin pulled the hobbit hips toward him. Bilbo pulled away from his cock turning to frown at him in confusion. It was only when Thorin pulled his cock that he realised what he was doing and put his knees on either side of the dwarf's face.  
  
And from there they set to work. Bilbo returned to what he had been doing before, licking long wet lines on the cocks in front of him before taking the whole thing into his mouth and sucking like there's no tomorrow… well there literally might not be.  
  
Thorin struggled a little more at first. He had not given many blow jobs in his time and definitely not to a cock this big. He took as much as he could into his mouth without choking. Thorin decided to try and mirror some of the things Bilbo was doing, eliciting moans around his cock which felt amazing. He sucked hard; slurping a little in a way that he wasn't entirely sure was sexy.  
  
Bilbo's thick cock was heavy in his mouth as he sucked. He slid his hands up Bilbo's legs and over his arse to cup his balls. Pulling his mouth away from the cock in front of his he sucked a ball into his mouth, massaging it with his tongue. Bilbo let Thorin's cock fall from his mouth as he gasped loudly. He steadied himself on his elbows, feeling a little unstable with pleasure. He took hold of Thorin's cock, pumping it as he moaned loudly.  
  
Bilbo quickly managed to catch his breath, though only a little, and returned to Thorin's cock. Holding the shaft with a great sense of purpose he ran the flat of his tongue over the cool metal on the head of the dwarf's cock.  
  
The dwarf let out a stifled moan and took hold of the hobbit's cock, jerking it roughly. It was at that Bilbo set a punishing pace; he bobbed his head quickly bringing his fist up the base to meet his lips with each stroke. He brought his other hand to rest on Thorin's quivering thigh, to stop him bucking into his mouth.  
  
A few moments Bilbo felt Thorin squeeze his hip hard while letting out a choked moan. He was going to cum. Oh and Bilbo was going to make it happen. He pushed the cock as far in his mouth as he could, feeling the, now warm, metal brush the back of his throat. He swallowed, sucking hard.  
  
Thorin responded in kind. He couldn't fit all of Bilbo in his mouth but he took as much as he could. Bilbo sucked hard waiting for his reward. He did not have to wait long.  Soon Thorin released in his mouth, his hot cum shooting down his throat. He took deep breaths through his nose as he swallowed as much as he could.  
  
The feel of hot cum in his mouth was just too much and he found himself coming into Thorin's mouth. They both sucked, guiding each other through their orgasm. Once they were sure they'd sucked the other dry they collapsed into a heap of short limbs and hairy feet. Thorin's head fell back onto the embroider cushions as Bilbo fell on top of him.  
  
In contrast to the action that had just filled the room, everything was still. The only sound in the room was the sound of the heavy ragged breaths.  
  
After Mahal only knows how long of slow, deep breaths, Bilbo crawled off Thorin, moving to lie next to him and flopping back down onto the blankets.  
  
'What’s your recovery time like?' Bilbo asked with a smile, hands resting behind his head. Thorin huffed a laugh at the question, turning to face the hobbit.  
  
The dwarf rolled onto the hobbit, mirroring his self-satisfied smile. Thorin pressed a wet kiss to Bilbo's lips before answering. 'Maybe fifteen minutes or so.' He said, kissing him again.  
  
'Good, me too. I need a smoke.' Bilbo remarked. Thorin rolled off the hobbit with a groan, he was comfy. He sat himself up against the pillows, putting one onto his lap.  When Bilbo returned to the bed lit pipe in hand, he raised his eyebrows at the cushion. He had already seen it and then some, why hide it now?  
  
'I thought you could...' Thorin murmured patting the cushion slightly. Bilbo grinned, pecking a quick kiss to Thorin's lips before resting his head in Thorin's lap. He crossed his legs with a contented sigh. He took a long puff of this pipe, blowing billows of smoke up to the ceiling as Thorin fingers threaded into his hair.  
  
'Oh, do forgive my manners, you want some?' Bilbo asked.  
  
'Please. I don't appear to be very familiar with this kind of weed.'  
  
'Last of my Shire leaf. Good stuff too, all the way from Frog Morton, I'm surprised it survived this long. I was saving it for a special occasion.' He smiled a little sadly, passing his pipe to Thorin.  
  
Thorin puffed on the pipe. The smoke was a little sweet for his taste but it was very smooth. He held the smoke for a moment before slowly blowing it out and passing it back to Bilbo.  
  
‘This leaf reminds me of my father. He used to smoke this stuff all the time.’ Bilbo said distantly, closing his eyes as he inhaled the smoke. He missed his mother and father. Since their death the closest he’d come to having a close family like that again was the company, all but 27 years later. Granted he had still had friends. Gaffer had always been kind to him but Bilbo couldn't be sure that it wasn't just a ploy to keep his business, stopping him from switching vegetable supplier to farmer Maggot. Like that was going to happen after their history.  
  
'I'm sure your father would be proud of you.' Thorin comforted, softly stroking his hair.  
  
'My father was a Baggins, he would think I had lost my marbles. But thanks anyway.' He smiled a little, chewing the end of his pipe.  
  
Bilbo took a long puff from his pipe, creating smoke rings. The circles of misty white smoke rose to the air. They watched as they grew in size and dissipated. He passed the pipe to the dwarf with a challenging and quite tookish grin.  
  
Eventually they finished the pipe. Thorin had been terrible at smoke rings and had argued that dwarves simply couldn't do it because of their beards. Bilbo refrained from informing Thorin that Gandalf had a much bigger beard than him and did them pretty well indeed but the wizard was a show off and there was no need to feed his ego or damped Thorin’s, electing to kiss him instead. Bilbo tasted smoky and a little sweet.  
  
Thorin took the pipe and pushed it onto the side table, eyes meeting Bilbo’s as the hobbit came to straddle his lap, throwing the cushion away. Bilbo pushed Thorin’s long, dark hair from his neck, pressing kisses to his neck and shoulder.  
  
‘What do you desire? Might be your last chance. Anything… within reason.’ Bilbo growled, nibbling the end of Thorin’s ear hungrily.  
  
Thorin gasped, hands tightening around Bilbo’s arse cheeks. He wanted to be taken but he couldn’t just say it, right? He had too much pride.  
  
‘I-I want you to…’ He started nervously, running his hand up Bilbo’s back to rest his hands on Bilbo’s shoulder. He hid himself away in Bilbo’s neck, kissing his pulse point. Bilbo frowned, he had never seen the dwarf king shy before and it was…strange. He reached for Thorin’s cock realising he was literally going to have to work it out of him.  
  
‘Tell me. It is very unlikely I’ll say no.’  
  
‘I want you to…to take me.’ He whispered, he was not shy; nope dwarven kings were incapable of shyness.  
  
‘Hmmm. Have you been taken before?’ He asked, pulling his cock to reward him for his honesty.  
  
‘No, but I’ve enjoyed my fingers before.’  
  
‘Why not? If you don’t mind me asking?’  
  
‘My lovers always assume that I’m on top because of my status.’  
  
Bilbo nodded understandingly, following Thorin as his gaze dropped a little to maintain eye contact.  
  
‘I also didn’t really trust any of them that much, so I guess I just never….’ Thorin shrugged. Bilbo ran his thumb over Thorin's cheek comfortingly.  
  
‘Well then, I will fuck you so good and you’ll scream so loud that people will think I’m killing you.’ Bilbo growled pulling Thorin into a biting kiss.  
  
‘That would be an act of treason.’ Thorin remarked as Bilbo stood and walked over to his coat. As he bent over to find something in his coat pocket Thorin very much admired the view. Shuffling down the bed so that he was laid on his back Thorin waited in anticipation. Bilbo turned back to him holding a small vial of oil.  
  
‘I lifted this for us.’ He chuckled, crawling on top on Thorin.  
  
Thorin rolled his eyes a little, Bilbo was spending too much time with Nori. He slid a pillow beneath his hips to raise them. He watched intently as Bilbo popped the cap of the vial and poured some of the opaque liquid onto his fingers. Thorin opened his legs wide, Bilbo’s hand resting upon his thigh made him feel more secure, less vulnerable.  
  
‘I knew you were a good choice for a burglar.’ He snorted, taking a slow breath as the pad of Bilbo’s slicked fingers circled his hole.  
  
‘No you didn’t.’ Bilbo grinned, slowly pushing his index finger inside.  
  
Thorin took a deep breath as the finger stretched him, sliding slowly in and out of him. The dwarf covered Bilbo’s hand with his own squeezing it to tell him that he was ready for more. Bilbo quickly inserted a second finger, fingers pumping at alternating rhythms into the dwarf.  
  
Thorin gasped as Bilbo scissored his fingers, stretching him open. He soon added a third finger, pumping them vigorously. His head fell back against the pillow. Bilbo searched out the dwarfs prostate but found he could not quite find it with the tip of his fingers.  
  
‘I’m ready, hurry it up.’ Thorin growled impatiently. Bilbo rolled his eyes at the dwarf. Partially annoyed and partially flattered by the Dwarf’s eagerness.  
  
Bilbo slicked up his cock generously with the oil, gasping as his hand slid over the sensitive head. He positioned himself over Thorin, pressing the head of his cock against his hole. Thorin grunted as the blunt end of Bilbo’s cock pushed into him. The dwarf bit his lip hard as the large hobbit cock pushed slowly and gently into him. He was almost all the way in when Thorin yelped slightly causing Bilbo to hold stock still, looking at him worriedly.  
  
‘Are you alright?’ He said quickly, hand coming to his face.  
  
‘Ye-Yeah, just give me a minute.’ He breathed heavily, arms wrapping tightly around Bilbo’s back. After several slow deep breaths, Thorin relaxed around his cock. The dwarf nodded sharply at him. Bilbo leant in to kiss him as he slowly slid almost all the way out of him before gently pushing back in. Bilbo moved one of his hands from its position next to Thorin’s head to his leg. He pushed his right leg up, holding Thorin behind his knee, giving him a better angle at which to thrust. He continued to fuck him like this, slow and deep. Bilbo shook a little as he tried to maintain his pace, it was too slow, he knew this. He wanted Thorin to snap, he wanted him to let go of his tension.  
  
‘I-I-more- please more.’ Thorin gasped out as Bilbo kept his teasingly slow and deep pace, thrusting into him. He wanted to reach completion but he felt like he could see the finish line but couldn’t reach it.  
  
‘Please.’ He groaned angrily, through gritted teeth. Then Bilbo did the last thing Thorin wanted and expected to happen, Bilbo pulled out of him. Thorin looked a mixture of shocked and appalled. Bilbo sat next to Thorin, propped up against the pillows. Thorin stared at him mouth hanging open. Bilbo smirked a little, somehow still composed despite the pre-cum that leaked from the end of his cock. He patted his thighs, nodding his head for Thorin to come over there with the grin of someone with a fantastic idea.  
  
Thorin didn’t move at first, forgetting that he was hideously horny. After Thorin remembered this fact he quickly clamoured up. Bilbo patted the tops of his thighs again and this time it seemed to register in Thorin’s mind what was going on. He straddled the hobbit with a great sense of purpose, lining his hard slippery cock against his hole. He pushed himself down, Bilbo’s hands rested comfortingly on his hips and Thorin grasped the headboard. Once Bilbo was fully sheathed inside of him Thorin understood why he had changed their position. This was so much better. The angle allowed him to take Bilbo’s cock deeper inside of him. Oh and it felt so good.  
  
Bilbo brought his knees up to support the dwarf. As Bilbo moved beneath him his cock shifted slightly causing Thorin to let out a breathy moan as the tip of his cock brushed his prostate. The hand that had been resting against the headboard quickly flew to his mouth.  
  
‘Don’t hold back. You make the most delicious sounds.’ Bilbo whispered, finding the pierced nipple with his mouth hoping to make him moan again. Thorin delivered, his hand falling from his mouth to Bilbo’s hair. The hobbit brought his lips up to meet Thorin’s, their tongues tangling together. Bilbo rocked a little into him when the dwarf raised his hips and ground them back down. He smirked when the hobbit pulled away, quickly grabbing the head board with one hand and Bilbo’s knee with the other.  
  
They quickly found a rhythm, their hips meeting in the middle as Bilbo thrust into Thorin, who rode him hard. Bilbo found his prostate quickly and efficiently, angling each stroke towards the bundle of nerves. His hands holding the dwarf’s arse as he fucked up into him.  
  
‘F-f-fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.’ Thorin repeated like a mantra, throwing his head back.  
  
‘Fuck what?’ Bilbo growled out, kissing Thorin’s Adam’s apple as he swallowed hard and gasped. Bilbo grasped Thorin’s hair with a hand, running his hand up the dwarf's gyrating body and tangling his fingers in it.  
  
‘Fuck me. Oh Bilbo, oh.’ He cried out, sweat forming on his brow. Oh Bilbo definitely liked the way he said his name, deciding to reward him for his loud praise, pounding him down harder. Thinking with his cock and not his brain he decided to push his luck, smacking the dwarfs arse hard.  
  
He moaned loudly and Bilbo’s hand came into sharp contact with his arse, the speed of his grinding picked up. Thorin’s cock bobbed with each thrust, the tip brushing Bilbo’s stomach. It did not take long for them to near completion.  
  
‘I’m-‘ Thorin chocked out, warning interrupted by a loud moan. Bilbo’s hands slid from his arse to his hips and pushed him down, pushing himself all the way inside. Thorin rolled his hips erratically, his cock so deep inside him. From this added stimulation Bilbo came with a cry, resting his head into Thorin’s neck, biting the soft skin.  
  
Then Thorin came. He shuddered as Bilbo sucked a love bite onto his shoulder. The dwarf’s arms tightened around the hobbit as hot cum spurted across his chest. He could feel Bilbo coming inside him and it felt…indescribable.  
  
They fell forward onto Bilbo, exhausted. However the blissfully serene mood was dinted a little when Bilbo banged the back of his head against the wall.  
  
‘Oh, bloody fuck!’ Bilbo cried, his hand flying to the back of his head. That wall was unnecessarily hard.  
  
‘You alright?’ Thorin muttered, sympathetic to his pain but still coming down from his second orgasm of the evening.  
  
‘Yeah, ouch.’ Bilbo grumbled, fingers tenderly touching the back of his head.  
  
‘We are a mess.’ Thorin commented. He could feel the cum between them, if they weren’t carful they’d get stuck together and Thorin wasn’t sure how to explain that to the company. He sighed not really wanting to move but knowing that he should. He pulled away from Bilbo’s chest and, as gently as he could, pulled himself from Bilbo’s sensitive cock. Bilbo hissed as Thorin pulled of him and slumped lazily to lie next to him.  
  
Bilbo sighed; he guessed it wouldn’t be fair to expect Thorin to go get something to clean them up with. He swung his legs around the side of the bed and stood up, his legs wobbled a bit but he seemed to be pretty steady. He stretched widely and headed over to a jug of water. He flipped the lid open and searched for a flannel or cloth of some kind. Looking inside several cupboards he eventually found one, submerging it in the water. He ran the cloth over his chest, the water felt a little cold but he had rode to Lake-Town on top of a barrel so this was no biggie.  
  
He quickly turned back to Thorin, rinsed cloth in hand. The dwarf’s arm was slung across his eyes, his breath slow as if sleeping. Bilbo softly sat next to him on the bed, pressing a kiss to Thorin’s forearm as he ran the cloth over the muscled chest.  
  
‘I’m not sure I can go again just yet.’ Thorin breathed, moving his arm to look up at the hobbit.  
  
‘Hmmm. I think we should just shut our eyes for a minute.’ Bilbo grinned at him as he finished wiping off his chest, throwing the cloth over his head.  
  
Together, they crawled into the bed, pulling the furs and blankets over them. Thorin opened his arms to Bilbo, raising an eyebrow. The hobbit cuddled into the dwarf, resting his head over his heart as Thorin wrapped his arms around him, pushing fingers into his hair. Bilbo gazed at the dwarf kings hand resting near his against his chest.  
  
Was it too familiar to hold his hand? Bilbo had just had his cock up the dwarf's arse but this felt different. That was sex, hand holding felt more…like love. He wanted that, love, a relationship with the king. He shrugged mentally, deciding that he’d gotten this far and anyway he might not get another chance.  
  
His index finger gently stroked Thorin's, testing the waters. Thorin responded pretty positively he thought, running his fingers against the hobbit's. He threaded his fingers between Thorin’s, stroking his thumb up and down the side of his index finger. He held his breath, unsure how he would react. His felt a wave of relief when Thorin squeezed his fingers softly, kissing the top of his head.  
  
‘I wish I had met you under better circumstances.’ Thorin whispered sadly, stroking his hair.  
  
‘You wouldn’t have given me the time of day.’ Bilbo snorted, rolling his eyes. He licked his lips, looking down at their intertwined fingers.  
  
‘The world is what it is. Do not waste your time wishing things could have been different, enjoy the world you’re living in.’ The hobbit sighed, smiling sadly, pressing a kiss the Thorin’s hand in his own. After a long pause, Bilbo decided that he had something to say.  
  
‘If something happens to me…’ Bilbo began, swallowing slowly.  
  
‘Bilbo.’ Thorin started. He did not want to hear whatever he was going to say. He just wanted to pretend, just for now, just for this warm comfortable evening that they weren’t heading to a potentially very dangerous quest tomorrow. He just wanted to be here, in bed, with Bilbo.  
  
‘No’ Bilbo snapped, moving to look at Thorin. He rested his chin on the hand that wasn’t clutching Thorin’s. He looked deeply into the dwarf’s eyes. He had to know the truth.  
  
‘If something happens to me in there...’ He swallowed dropping his gaze sadly to Thorin’s chest. Thorin’s fingers caressed his cheek.  
  
‘I want you to promise me that you'll never regret bringing me, don’t regret pushing me from my quaint little home. Do not feel responsible for my death. You have made me feel more alive in the past year than I have ever felt and ever would, if I lived to be 100 in the Shire. I never have and never will regret coming on this journey.’ He said firmly, returning his gaze to Thorin’s clear blue eyes.  
  
‘Promise me.’ He demanded. Thorin sighed, brushing Bilbo’s fringe from his eyes.  
  
‘Promise.’ He agreed. Thorin kissed him, sucking the hobbits bottom lip into his mouth. Bilbo sighed into the kiss, tongue sliding into his mouth. Oh this was perfect, he could die happy.  
  
  
They had won the battle, well sort of. When there are five different sides it's kind of hard to distinguish a winner. They had reclaimed Erebor and with more luck than a man who wears a coat made of rabbit’s feet, horse shoes and four leaf clovers, they had all survived. That's not to say that nobody was injured, Kili, for example, had lost the little finger on his left hand and had took an arrow to the shoulder after jumping in front of his brother.  
  
Thorin had taken a blow to the head leaving him unconscious for several days. Those were the days that Bilbo found he could not bring himself to sleep. He would sit outside Thorin's  tent, not wanting to sit inside in case the king awoke and was still angry with him.

During this waiting his mind was plagued with memories of the night they shared. Other than the head injury, he sustained mostly minor injuries, though he did partially tear a muscle in his side, Bilbo guessed that was pretty painful.  
  
After the king had awoken and healed some, apparently he was having a little trouble remembering things, Bilbo was called to his tent. When he entered Thorin was sat up in bed, Dwalin talking to him quietly about the state of the camp.  
  
When Bilbo entered the room went silent. Bilbo steeled himself before bowing.  
  
'You called for me your highness.' He said coldly, this is what they were now; Thorin had made that very clear. They were not Thorin and Bilbo anymore; they were a king and a subject.  
  
'Bilbo please do not do this.' Thorin pleaded sadly.  
  
'Oh I'm sorry I thought I was a liar and a thief, it appears you must have forgotten our latest term of address, your highness.' Bilbo said bitterly, head still bowed.  
  
'I'm so sorry, I cannot make excuses but I was not in my own mind. You must believe me I didn't mean to hurt you.' Thorin choked, if Bilbo could bring himself to look at the king he would have seen the tears pool in his eyes.  
  
'Well you did.' Bilbo snapped, quickly walking out of the tent. As he walked away Bilbo thought about what the king had said. He knew that what he said was true; he was not of his own mind. It was the dragon sickness that had warped his mind, and the sickness that had treated Bilbo so badly. Thorin was himself again.  
  
He sighed as he walked down the rudimentary streets created by the tents. Seeing the king so lost and broken had made it hard for him to feel anger towards him anymore. Now Bilbo just felt sad.  
  
It was a week later that Bilbo saw Thorin again. Bilbo hadn't exactly been avoiding the dwarf but he hadn't been actively searching him out either. It wasn't until a page from Lake Town gave him an important letter for Thorin, that Bilbo saw the king. The hobbit had tried to give it back, tried to explain but the man had simply ridden away before he had chance.  
  
Now Bilbo was stood outside the opening to Thorin's tent. He found one of the wooden bars holding yet tent up, took a deep breath and knocked.  
  
'Enter.' Came Thorin's voice from inside the tent.  
  
Thorin was sat at a table with Dis and her sons and Balin and Dwlain. They appeared to be talking business and Bilbo kind of felt like he was interrupting. All eyes except for Thorin's moved to look at him.  
  
Bilbo coughed a little catching the king’s attention. Thorin briefly glanced at him then did a double take. His eyes widened as he rushed to stand. He evidently stood up to quickly because his hand immediately went to his head. Dis moved to help him before Thorin stopped her.  
  
'I'm fine.' He reassured looking back to Bilbo. His eyes were so hopeful.  
  
'I was given this by a page from Lake Town, he said it was important so...' Bilbo shrugged, holding out the letter. Thorin took it from him with a slightly pained 'oh'. He appeared to have been hoping for something else.  
  
'You look well...'  Bilbo commented awkwardly. The tension in the room was so thick you could slice it and serve it as lunch meat on sandwiches.  
  
Thorin nodded.  
  
'Right, well, good morning.' He nodded moving to leave the room.  
  
‘Wait, I have a matter I wish to discuss with you master Baggins.’ Thorin addressing him as master Baggins hurt Bilbo more than he was willing to admit. He guessed he had brought it upon himself after their last meeting.  
  
Thorin picked up a knife from a side table, holding it out to Bilbo. The hobbit looked down at the rusted blade in confusion then looked to Thorin.  
  
‘Take it.’ Thorin said assertively, pushing it into Bilbo’s hand. Bilbo held the blade fingers running over the serrated but very blunt edge.  
  
‘In exchange for your forgiveness I offer you the opportunity for revenge.’ Thorin said his face attempting to stay blank but Bilbo could see fear in his eyes.  
  
‘Cut my hair and beard off.’ Wait what?  
  
The dwarves around the table gasped.  
  
‘No Thorin you can’t.’ Dwalin said, he couldn’t do that. If Thorin lost his hair and beard Dwalin would not let him be alone, he would shave too. He would leave Ori with words of love and promises of heart as he followed his friend. But he honestly didn’t really want it to come to that. He was loyal but didn’t have the same death-wish as his best friend.  
  
‘You have come all this way to be king and you’re just going to throw it all away? Do you realise how selfish you’re being, Fili is not yet ready for the crown.’ Dis cried. He was being ridiculous and irrational. Dis would say that perhaps he’d hit his head harder than they’d thought but it was typical of her brother to overreact and do something stupid.  
  
‘Then you shall hold it until he is ready.’ Thorin snapped, not looking at his sister, eyes still fixed on Bilbo.  
  
‘Wait, if I cut your hair and your beard off you won’t be king anymore?’ Bilbo asked slowly. This didn’t make any sense.  
  
‘If you cut the hair from me I will be shunned from dwarven culture to live in shame of my acts. It is the worst of punishment. Tis’ worse than death, though if you wish to kill me you may use the blade for that aswell.’ Thorin replied solemnly. This was ridiculous, he’d trekked across Middle-Earth to put this guy on the throne and he was just throwing it away, what an arse.  
  
‘But this blade is blunt; I couldn’t cut your hair with this I’d have to tear it from your head.’ Bilbo cried, fingers touching the edge of the blade. This thing wouldn’t cut butter unless it had been left out in the sun for a couple of hours.  
  
‘I can provide you with another knife. I thought you would prefer this as it would cause more pain.' He said sternly, reaching for the knife at his side.  
  
‘What in the name of Old Took Thorin?!’ Why the hell do you think I'd wish to do something like that? Is that really what you think of me?!’  
  
‘No, it’s not but I just want you to forgive me. I cannot live the rest of my life knowing that you hate me. I will not do it. I never see you anymore. I know you avoid me and you make me feel so guilty! So punish me!’ He cried angrily, walking toward Bilbo gripping his hair in his hand and holding it out to him.  
  
‘Why in Aule’s name would you do something so stupid? You’re asking me to literally tear away your kingdom?! Not only your kingdom but your kin?! Why would you do this? Why do I matter so much?!’ Ok, so it appeared that they were having a shouting match now.  
  
‘Because I love you.’ He confessed loudly.  
  
‘Yeah, well I love you too but you don’t see me asking you to shame and banish me do you?’ Bilbo snapped back, turning and running his fingers through his hair in frustration. Suddenly registering what Thorin had said he turned back angrily.  
  
‘And anyway why would you say that you love me while we’re quarrelling? Who does that?’ Bilbo cried. As much as he appreciated the sentiment he was busy fighting with Thorin. This was the worst time to say something like that.  
  
‘Yes, well you said it too!’ Thorin countered a little childishly, glaring at the hobbit.  
  
‘Well you said it first!’ Bilbo shouted back, stepping into the king’s personal space.  
  
‘You-‘  
  
Thorin argument was cut off by Bilbo’s mouth on his. His hands clutched at Bilbo’s coat as he kissed him back. It was hard and a little rough but amazing. Thorin felt relief beyond anything he’d ever felt before. Bilbo loved him. Next thing he knew he was being pushed up against a table. Bilbo’s hands clawing at him in a way that promised he was going to be fucked really good.  
  
They were interrupted by a cough. Oh, they were not alone. That fact seemed to have slipped both their minds too caught up in the passion of their confessions to notice the other five dwarves in the room. They turned to look at their company. Fili and Kili both looked a little ill.  
  
‘I understand that you two are happy and all and I’m sorry to interrupt your make up sex. But maybe you could continue when you’re, I don’t know, alone perhaps?’ Dis smirked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Bilbo and Thorin separated, Bilbo‘s fingers pushing into his hair as he blushed in embarrassment.  
  
‘Erm well, I guess I’ll see you later.’ Thorin said looking uncomfortable as he patted Bilbo’s shoulder. Nodding, the dwarf turned back to the table covered in papers.  
  
Bilbo suddenly appeared next to him. ‘I cannot wait.’ He smiled, kissing his cheek. Thorin smiled back at him. Bilbo smacked Thorin’s arse for good measure and nodded to the rest of the room before stalking out of the tent.  
  
Thorin sat back down, feeling eyes on him. He fought the smile that wanted to split across his face. He scratched his hair to avoid making eye contact with everyone.  He tried to hide his smile and faint blush from them.  
  
‘Oh Mahal who knew you were so sappy brother. I’m getting a sudden vision of when these two were born. Do you remember that Dwalin?’  
  
‘We don’t need this story right now; we have much work to do.’ Thorin cried, picking up a random piece of paper and scrutinising it. It appeared to be blank. Fucking elf loving paper, there he was looking for a change of topic and the paper betrayed him by being blank.  
  
‘Oh, he cried like a babe, more than you two did actually and you were babies. Aww and he had that stupid happy look on his face.’ Dis cooed.  
  
Thorin tried to straighten his face but now not only was he happy about Bilbo but Dis had reminded him of the first time he held his nephews. A smile split across his face. He looked back down at the stupid blank paper, avoiding eye contact.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comment and kudos always super welcome!


End file.
